


sick and tired

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, aaaaaaaaaa, because you got them sick, taking care of your sick friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: When dumb boxing club captains couldn’t look after their own club room in the rain, the disciplinary committee leader had to step in.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	sick and tired

**Author's Note:**

> everyone on tumblr was doing stuff with 3318 and then the stage play actors posted a photo together and then I was shown an old set and I just completely lost my mind and went feral so anyway if this has any mistakes it’s because I wrote it as fast as I could at 5am once I thought about Ryohei looking after a sick Kyoya to some degree

It was his fault he even got stuck in the rain to begin with.

Kyoya’s eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no way Ryohei should’ve known he was even slightly sick, so there was someone he had to beat up.

“What are you doing here?”

Ryohei ran a hand through his hair, and at least had the decency to look like he felt bad about the situation.

“Got told you ended up sick ‘cause we got caught in the rain while we were fixing up the boxing club, and I felt extremely bad, so I wanted to come make sure you were okay!”

He was way too loud; maybe even louder than normal.

Kyoya let out a small puff of air. He felt lightheaded.

“Get lost, or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Hah? You’re sick. You need someone to extremely look after you-“

“I would rather die.”

Neither budged, and all it managed to do was make the pounding in his head worse.

Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment, and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “You’re annoying. Go away so I can rest In peace.”

“But-“

“I’ll make you leave if you don’t.”

Despite this threat, Kyoya didn’t actually move. As Ryohei took in his stance, it was obvious it was taking a lot for him to even be standing without tripping or stumbling over, so he had to wonder how much it took to walk to his front door.

“Look, I’ll do my best to keep it down, so just let me extremely help you!”

“You’re already yelling,” Kyoya muttered, scowling. He then heaved out an irritated sigh, though that only served to take just about all the air he had out of his lungs before he could even breathe back in again.

God, this was annoying.

“Fine. Just get in and shut up.”

“Right...!”

With surprisingly few problems here and there, Ryohei managed to get Kyoya something to eat and something to drink without making a mess of his kitchen.

He then managed to usher him back to his room without much hassle, which was good. It was probably a lucky thing he was sick; he’d never get away with this otherwise.

“Alright, lay down. You should probably get some extreme sleep,” Ryohei decided firmly.

Kyoya carefully lowered himself down onto his bed, watching Ryohei shuffle through the backpack he’d been carrying around everywhere.

“I can sleep if you leave... What are you doing?”

Ryohei threw a hand out, and Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the little glass bottle in his palm. He couldn’t read for shit like this.

He lifted his gaze up, expression flat, and Ryohei blinked slowly in response.

“Oh! It’s like, eucalyptus oil,” he mumbled, fiddling with the bottle. “Kyoko told me it helps her with a blocked nose, and you’ve got one, so I figured it might be of some extreme help.”

Ah. It was Kyoko’s idea, and not his. Of course it was. He at least had some vague faith in her ability to handle the sick, as opposed to her brother.

“Just pour some on a tissue and leave,” Kyoya muttered.

“So harsh... Do you need a wet cloth or something...?” Ryohei asked warily, very gingerly pouring some of the oil onto a tissue before setting it next to Kyoya’s bed.

He put the bottle away, and lit up slightly when he could actually hear Kyoya’s breathing clear up a little.

“Just hurry up so you can go home.”

While Ryohei rushed off with some vague directions, Kyoya laid down with a heavy huff leaving his chest. His head ached, and his eyes stung, but he could at least breathe now.

That didn’t mean it was comfortable to lie down, though.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, forcing his body to relax as best he could with how tense and stiff it was with the aching feeling that settled in all his joints.

“Hey.”

He opened an eye and watched Ryohei closely as he neared with a damp cloth. He decided against moving, and had to wonder if Ryohei has actually hesitated when moving to brush his hair out of the way.

He was surprisingly gentle when he set the cloth down and fiddled with his hair to get it back in place to some degree, although entirely unnecessary.

Ryohei pulled back with a satisfied nod, but then jumped a little when Kyoya made a soft noise.

“Are you done...? Go home.”

“A-Ah, right!”

He had to refrain from flinching at the sudden exclamation.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to see how you’re doing,” Ryohei informed him, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

“Rest well, Hibari.”

Kyoya waved a dismissive hand and closed his eye once Ryohei had left. He relaxed once more, and breathed out softly.

“He’s so loud...”

Though, he did feel a tiny bit better than he had at the start of the visit.

**Author's Note:**

> also PLEASE don’t come for me for mentioning god damn eucalyptus oil I’m a dumb Australian that gets sick often and I can’t smell or breathe and oils with strong scents like that, or super strong minty smells helps clear my nose so I self projected Okay it’s the only way I know to write sick characters OKAY


End file.
